Psl Teams
TEAMS In the first and second edition of PSL (2016,2017), there were only 5 teams. A few months after PSL 2017 was over, PSL chairman, Najam Sethi announce that there will be a sixth t eam for PSL. Quetta Gladiators Quetta Gladiator was founded in 2016. Their owner is Nadeem Omer. Their nickname is the Purple Force. DJ Bravo came into the team in 2019 and made a song for them called "We the Gladiators". Out of the 43 matches played, QG won 26 matches, lost 16 and had 1 NR. Their captain is Sarfaraz Ahmed. Sir Vivian Richards is the Batting Coach and Abdul Razzaq is the assistant coach. Quetta Gladiators have been Runners-up in 2016 and 2017 and won the tournament in 2019. In 2019, Quetta's Shane Watson was the player of the tournament. Most Runs scored by a QG player Most Wickets taken by a QG Player Karachi Kings Karachi Kings was founded in 2016. Salman Iqbal, the CEO of ARY News owns the team. They are coached by Mickey Arthur and Wasim Akram. Karachi Kings have lost 24 matches, won 17 matches, had 1 NR. Their current captain is Imad Wasim. In 2016, Karachi Kings Ravi Bopara was named the player of the series. Ravi Bopara also has the best BBI with taking 6 wickets and giving only 16 runs. Karachi Kings Colin Ingram scored 127* runs in 2017, which is the highest individual score in PSL. Sohail Khan was named the best bowler of the season in 2017. Most Run scored by a KK Player Most Wickets taken by a KK Player Lahore Qalanders Lahore Qalanders was founded in 2016. The owner of Lahore Qalanders is Fawad Rana. They played 36 matches. Out of that, they won 11 and lost 25. Even though they had high-class players like Umar Akmal, Brendon McCullum, AB De Villiers, Sunil Narine, Chris Gayle, and DJ Bravo, Lahore Qalanders have been last place for four consecutive years. Their current captain is Fakhar Zaman, who is subbing for Mohammad Hafeez, due to injury. They have scored the 2 lowest totals in PSL. They have the most defeats in PSL. LQ's Umar Akmal was the best batsman of PSL 1. Most Run scored by a LQ Player Most Wickets taken by a LQ Player Peshawar Zalmi Peshawar Zalmi was found in 2016. Javed Afridi is their owner. Peshawar Zalmi has played 47 matches. Peshawar Zalmi has won 27, lost 19, with 1 match NR. They have won and played the most matches. Peshawar Zalmi has won PSL 2 (2017). In the 2018 PSL, they lost to Islamabad in the final and lost to Quetta in the final in 2019. Shahid Afridi was the first captain for Peshawar Zalmi. Their current captain is Darren Sammy, who has been the captain since the 2017 PSL. Peshawar Zalmi's Kamran Akmal holds the most records in PSL. He was the player of the series in 2017. Hasan Ali was the best bowler in 2019. Most Runs scored by a PZ Player Most Wickets taken by a PZ Player Multan Sultans Multan Sultans played their first tournament in 2018. They were founded a few months after PSL 2. They are owned by Ali Tareen. They have played 20 matches and won only 7 of them. They lost 12 and had 1 NR. Multan have also never made it into playoffs. They have always been in 5th place, with Lahore being in last place. Multan Sultans captain is Shoaib Malik. Shahid Afridi was on the team in 2019. Kumar Sangakarra was on the team in 2018, but couldn't lead the team to the playoffs. Sangakkara was named best wicket-keeper of PSL 3. Most Runs Scored by a MS Player Most Wickets taken by a MS Player Islamabad United Islamabad United played their first tournament in 2016. They are owned by Leonine Global Sports. They have won the first and the third PSL, making them the most successful PSL team. They have played 44 matches and out of that, Islamabad won 26 and lost 18. They are currently captained by Mohammad Sami. Their captain was Misbah-Ul-Haq for the past 3 years. They had Shane Watson and Sharjeel Khan in the first 2 years. They are coached by Waqar Younis and Saeed Ajmal. Islamabad have the current record of the highest total. Islamabad's Luke Ronchi has scored the most runs in 1 season. He was also the player of the series in 2018 and Faheem Ashraf was the best bowler of the season in 2018. Most Runs scored by an IU player Most Wickets taken by an IU Player Category:PSL Category:Teams